Battle of the Thread of Hope
| Group name = Combatants | Side 1 = The Furious Five | Side 2 = Tai Lung | Casualties 1 = - | Films = Kung Fu Panda | Previous = Battle of Chorh-Gom Prison | Next = Battle of the Valley of Peace }} The Battle of the Thread of Hope was the struggle between Tai Lung and the Furious Five at the Thread of Hope on the outskirts of the Valley of Peace. Summary Background traveling to intercept Tai Lung]] After she and the other residents of the Jade Palace learned from Shifu that Tai Lung had escaped and was on his way to the palace, Tigress insisted that she and the Five go and face him, reasoning that this was what Shifu had trained them for. However, Shifu refused, having had promised Oogway before his passing that he would do his best to train Po to become the Dragon Warrior. After overhearing that Po suffered from self-loathing and Shifu had no idea how to train Po, Tigress decided to face Tai Lung anyway, and left the Jade Palace to begin her journey to intercept him. She was soon followed by the other members of the Five, who suspected that she would do such a thing. To Tigress's surprise, instead of trying to stop her they were in fact coming with her. And so as a team they made their way out of the Valley of Peace. The battle arriving at the Thread of Hope]] After days of traveling, the Furious Five reached the Thread of Hope where they encountered Tai Lung. The Five and Tai Lung stopped at opposite ends of the last section of ropeway, and glared at each other for a second before Tai Lung roared and began racing across the bridge. In an attempt to stop him, Tigress told her friends to cut the bridge, hoping it will prevent Tai Lung from making it to the Valley. However, Tai Lung still managed to leap towards the other side. Seeing no other way to stop him, Tigress lunged at the snow leopard and flip-kicked him away from the ledge. In a split second, the rest of the Five grabbed the end-trails of the bridge before both warriors recovered. While they strained to keep the bridge up, Tai Lung coolly demanded to know where the Dragon Warrior was, while Tigress tried to bluff and claim that she was the legendary warrior. However, Tai Lung merely laughed her comment off and walked along the edge of the tight-rope, relaying the rumors that he evidently had heard about the warrior. This started to make Tigress annoyed, but she merely growled and kept her place on the bridge. When Monkey revealed that Po was the Dragon Warrior, Tai Lung continued to gloat, believing that he was about to face "a worthy opponent," and that their battle would be legendary. and Tigress in battle]] Infuriated, Tigress finally lunged at him where the two began to fight. The Five struggled to hold up the bridge with the warriors continually moving around and dangerously rocking it. In the middle of the fight, Crane and Viper handed their ropes to Monkey and Mantis, and set off to help Tigress. After a brief moment of fighting, Tai Lung managed to overpower Tigress and kick her through dozens of boards before entangling her in the ropes and strangling her. Viper quickly tackled the leopard, trying to help her friend, but in the process, Tigress lost her grip on the bridge when the ropes untangled and began to plummet down towards the bottomless abyss. Luckily, Crane managed to quickly come to her aid by scooping her up and flying her back up towards the battle. and Viper in battle]] Meanwhile, Viper was wrapped around Tai Lung's neck and wrist, where she made him punch himself several times before he managed to grab her by the neck, forcing Monkey to leave Mantis alone with the task of trying to hold the bridge up. Monkey ran over and kicked Tai Lung, which caused him to let go of Viper. He quickly recovered, however, and began to run back towards the ledge at maniacal speed. On Tigress's command, Mantis quickly whipped the bridge rope, which the Five avoided but not Tai Lung, who got whipped and was stunned for a brief second. This allowed the Five to leap in for the final time—Monkey giving him another hard kick, Viper delivering a whip attack, and Tigress delivering a hard tiger strike after Crane cut off a section of the rope and tied the snow leopard up. Tigress sliced through the remaining rope, and Mantis whipped up their end, pulling them back onto the ledge, while Tai Lung vanished screaming into the mist, presumably crashing into the rocky outcrop on the other side. Aftermath taken by surprise by Tai Lung]] Thinking that they had won, the Furious Five turned to leave, but Tigress noticed that the rope that was holding Tai Lung was spinning around the cliff on the opposite side. In a second, Tai Lung managed to flip himself back over to the masters, commenting that Shifu had taught them well. Upon paralyzing Monkey with a quick nerve attack, however, he added that their master "didn't teach them everything". He therefore paralyzed the rest of the Five, sparing Crane so he could return the warriors as a warning for Shifu. Gallery Images Tigressbattle.jpg| ThreadOfHope1.jpg| Self-punching-technique-2.jpg| MantisBridge.jpg| View more... Videos Kung_Fu_Panda_(2008)_-_Clip_Rope_Bridge_sequence|Clip from Kung Fu Panda featuring the battle View more... References Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Film Battles